A Writer's Paradise
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a famous writer. Joey Wheeler's just a country boy. What do they have in common? AU, SetoJoey
1. Chapter I

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuugi-Oh. In any case this is another one of my AUs. I haven't been able to contact that person who said was going to help me with this fanfic… So I'm just going to start on it on my own and pray that it's successful. (This is pretty much I've been doing all this time. XD). I hope you enjoy it and please review. This is based on a picture I saw in one of my Seto and Joey doujinshi. I'm going with the English names only (except for some people).

**A Writer's Paradise**

By LilyChan

**Chapter One**

Click.

"Why are you leaving me, Seto?" whined the beautiful male that leaned against the frame of the door to their luxurious bedroom that they, well, didn't share.

"We weren't together in the first place." The taller man stated as he grabbed hold of his packed suitcase.

The other man huffed.

"Well, at least _I _was in character."

He glanced from his watch to the gorgeous male with the expensive fur coat and narrowed his blue eyes.

"Who ever said I was with you for the publicity or love, even? Let's face it. You don't inspire me anymore."

The other acted as though he wasn't offended. Instead, he smoothed out his onyx hair. After a few moments of silence, he closed his emerald eyes.

"Well, wherever you end up, just don't forget about me."

And with that he flipped his pampered hair back and headed towards the kitchen that was too huge for someone like the writer, Seto Kaiba. The tall brunet shrugged and thought about what he was going to do when he saw his younger brother after a couple of years as he adjusted his slacks and shirt. He looked at his expensive watch and noted that it was almost time for him to head to the airport.

**oooo**

The plane was luxurious, as it should be. He had flown first class. He wondered how big his brother grown. He wondered what his new wife was like. He wondered if his nephews were spoiled brats like his brother claimed it was. He chuckled at the thought of about 10 babies in diapers looking like either his brother or the woman crawling all over him.

Then he realized, he'd watch too many cartoons when he was living with that conceited model-slash-actor. When it was time to get off the plane, he was relieved. He hated heights with a passion. He wished so much to work on his new book, something he never attempted. A love story. He was known as one of the best thriller and mystery authors of the modern age. However, he wanted to venture into this world. Seto figured it would be easy because of the mass amounts of it. The only problem of writing a love story was having the right muse present.

And let's face it. Someone who was as arrogant as Ryuuji Otogi did not fit the typical archetype for a romance hero. Plus he wasn't feeling very motivated or inspired by the dark-haired model any more. He would normally do this. He'd think he had fallen in love with someone, when he was truly just using them for their inspiration. He'd gone through models, actors, actresses, singers, and various combinations of thereof. He couldn't find the right one. He couldn't find the one muse that would inspire him – no matter what.

This is why he was traveling out of the city life to live in the country with his brother in their big house. Although, he also wanted to have a bit of fresh air before he would find the aforementioned muse and live with him or her, assuming they live in the city.

The airport he arrived at was quaint, albeit very dusty. He wiped off some that got on his slacks, shirt, or anywhere else on his lean body. He then saw a blob of black and brown. He realized they were waving. As soon as the dust had cleared from the infernal small plane he was forced to take, he then realized it was his brother and his wife.

Mokuba definitely looked different then when he had last seen him. His hair wasn't as wild as it used to be when he was only a pre-teen. It was smoothed out and it was in a ponytail; stating that he'd grew it out. He was wearing a white shirt and Seto noticed that he had one of his ears pierced, the golden earring shining in the sun. His wife was as beautiful as Mokuba described. She had flowing light brown hair with equally brown eyes. She was wearing a white sundress with a straw hat and sandals. She had a bright smile on her face. Seto walked towards them and noticed that someone short was behind the woman and they were clinging to her as though they needed her protection.

Seto blinked his blue eyes as he glanced back at his brother.

"Hey Seto!" he happily said as he walked up to him closer, though he looked as though he was restraining himself from doing something silly. He whipped out his hand and Mokuba hesitantly took it in his and shook it firmly. He glanced at the woman who had walked next to him and nodded to her. She gave him a tiny smile and nodded her head in return. He looked back at his brother and realized that his brother no longer looked like a teenager, but a grown man.

Still, he looked silly with that ring hanging off of his lobe. However, he had promised he wasn't going to comment on anything he was against on during his visit. Seto didn't notice when the woman nudged of what was behind her of what appeared to be an almost spitting image of himself when he was a child, save for the black hair. He blinked his blue eyes as he placed himself at the child's level. The child was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt; similar to his father's as well as sandals.

"Hello. What's your name?" he asked, trying to have patience for he had none and he was intolerant for children as it were due to past experiences. The child stared at the older man with his big blue eyes and opened his mouth to speak. But he closed it and rushed back to his previous spot.

"Oh come on, Michael," teased Mokuba as he went to the back of the now blushing woman. "Don't be shy to Uncle Seto! Remember what I told you."

The woman by now was blushing at the now irritate brunet because she didn't imagine her brother-in-law to be this handsome. She figured that he was going to be a stout and ugly man because of the way Mokuba described him to her.

However, before too long, the child deemed Michael seemed to gain confidence and walked up to him and hugged him. Seto wasn't sure what to do. The children he experienced were spoiled brats. They would ask _him _to hug _them_; or something that was equally stupid if not more. Hesitantly, he wrapped his long arms around him and patted his back before he got disgusted even more. The child smiled at him and he returned the gesture by placing a fake one. But the child's eyes opened with fear and almost screamed for it weren't for his father covering his mouth.

"Err… You might want to not smile, Seto," Mokuba stated as he laughed nervously. Seto couldn't agree more.

**oooo**

After they had packed what little bags he had into their van, they were all seated inside. Unfortunately for Seto, he had to sit with the frightened child. The trip to Mokuba's large home was quiet albeit strange. He'd be listening to some stories Mokuba would share about when he and his friends would do something in particular. The child was silent for once. He would make a soft peep every so often, but Mokuba tried to get him to talk – especially to Seto. However, it just irritated him even more. Seto glanced out of the window, he felt drowsy. He blinked to keep his eyes open – for Mokuba had promised a comfortable bed when they reached the household.

Soon they had arrived at the grand hotel that Mokuba ran. Seto had realized that he had indeed dozed off a bit. He stretched his long legs and arms as he climbed out the vehicle. The child ran inside and slammed the door shut as Seto winced at the noise. It didn't take long though until Mokuba had given him the tour of the household. The brunet often pondered where the other children went and his sibling was resilient to answer the question so he just left him with a vague answer. Seto didn't think anything much of it any longer as the thought left his mind.

Once the tour was over, Seto fell on his bed and decided to catch up on his sleep, even though the dark haired man told him that they were to have someone over the next day.

He waved him as though he received the message, when in fact he really wasn't paying attention any more. Mokuba laughed nervously at his brother as he closed the door.

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes: **I know this is a short chapter but I had to. XD In any case, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the second chapter done soon (as well as A Boy and His Dog). :3 Please review. It encourages me. I know there's probably lots of errors all around -- please don't point them out. D:


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the tardiness. Don't worry; I have not forgotten about this fan fiction. Offline issues came up. Anyway, now that I have more time I should be updating this more often. I still don't own anything.

**A Writer's Paradise**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Two**

The nap didn't felt very long to Seto when he heard a loud pounding. He figured, at first, it was his imagination. But it couldn't be his imagination since, even if he placed the pillow over his ears, he still heard the infuriating pounding. The brunet groaned as he forced himself awake. He dragged himself towards the front door (despite him getting lost a few times), and opened the door with enough power to bring the visitor to the ground.

He merely narrowed his angry blue eyes as he glanced down at the ground. He didn't see the person's face, but he had pretty sun kissed golden hair. He blinked his blue eyes in confusion when the person stood up, rubbing his head.

"Dang! Did you have to knock me over like that? Geez!" he complained, his accent extremely thick. Seto narrowed his eyes, already growing annoyed with the other man. Whoever this man was better had a good excuse on disturbing his rest. He had half a mind to send him down a path of self-destruction.

He grunted, his own special way of apologizing, assuming he does apologize.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The man scratched the back of his head as he checked on his person (his cheaply made clothes if not hand-me-downs by the looks of his torn denim shorts) for something.

He got irritated as he leaned against the door frame, cursing the sun to rise in that particular direction.

Wait, sunrise?

"What day is it?" he asked him.

"Huh? Oh today's the 20th, why do you ask?"

Seto ignored him, but he glared at him (if not harder) for wasting his time. "I repeat, what do you want?"

The other glared at him, Seto now noticing his brown eyes. "You're welcome, geez, man. Oh, here it is!" he said triumphantly as he pulled out a card and handed it to him. "Sorry about that."

Once again, the brunet man ignored him and took his card. There wasn't much on it. All it stated was his name, his phone number, and e-mail address. It seemed that even the country bumpkins can afford to get the internet nowadays, he mused.

"What use are you then?"

The blond glared at him once more. "Perhaps Mokuba didn't say much to you, but I'm here to help out in the stables. You know, maintenance, helping move manure; that kind of stuff. Besides, it's the _least _he could do anyway." He crossed his arms and tried to enter the house. However, Seto blocked him.

"What's that supposed to mean anyway? Who do you think you are?"

"Didn't you read the card?"

Seto slammed the door on the man's face. _The nerve of him. _He thought to himself as he absentmindedly placed the card in his pocket. He stormed into the kitchen of the abode and made himself some coffee. He also needed something to calm his already rising temperature. Once he found his ashtray in one of his luggage, he placed it on the table as the coffee machine promptly finished. He grabbed one of the many cups once he found the cabinet that contained it. Once he was able to finally sit down, he realized that he was hungry. He dug around a bit more to see if his brother remembered to buy him the specific foods just for Seto Kaiba. He found it in the pantry near some cereal and finally relaxed when he lit his cigarette and inhaled.

Once he was comfortable, he started to let his mind wander. He daydreamed of what it's like to fall in love with someone. He imagined it'd be nothing but a pain since all it would be nothing but trouble from the get go. After all, there were many variables and factors in falling in love with someone. There are looks; do they fit your preference in a lover? What if they had a very noticeable flaw but the rest of their body is beautiful? Then the personality; will our personalities clique or will they crash and burn? What if they are just like you? What if they are completely the opposites? They say that opposites attract; well, that's not always true. As we learn in this life, there are exceptions to every rule in the universe. Opposites attract usually mean lots of meaningless arguments while having someone with the same traits would be rather boring to be around. The relationship will not be very spontaneous as love promises to be.

Then there's the meshing of personalities and looks. What if they are gorgeous but they had a terrible personality? What if they are horribly disfigured yet they are the most compatible person for you to be with? Would your own pride and vanity stand for it? What if someone you fallen really hard for decide enough is enough while you can't get enough? Would you be able to stand on your own two feet after that? He's heard of pathetic fools who lose themselves completely after a breakup.

Seto then considered the possibly of infidelity. It headed back to looks and personality. Would your pride allow yourself to be put in such a risk? Love is a gamble, he figured by this time, and taking this huge risk with your heart and possibly your soul is not one he was willing to do.

But then, Seto had never been truly in love. Lust, sure. There may have been times he _thought _or would consider being love. Like being with Ryuuji for instance; usually he would last a couple of months as he churned out best sellers after another, but he stayed with him for almost a year. However, one day, he just didn't feel the same spark he did with him. Just utter nothingness. He actually desperately tried to bring back the fire that kept him at the other man's home.

Was he in love or was he trying to convince himself?

By this time, almost an hour had passed. He was brought back to earth when he heard his name being called by a soft voice. He blinked his eyes to see the child, Michael, who stared at him. He inhaled the cigarette to try to keep himself calmed. Apparently he had woken up due to the bed head he had and the pajamas he had on.

"Uncle Seto?" he had said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look sad."

He blinked. No one really noticed on how he looked – not even Mokuba when he was younger. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking."

Michael understood as he nodded his head. "Sometimes, I like to think during breakfast too. I have really weird dreams about these monsters." Seto pretended to be interested in what he was saying, but he was failing ultimately, slightly shocked the boy was more talkative then the previous day. Instead he drank his coffee and picked at his breakfast. "They seem really big too," he said, his voice slightly quieter. "But I'm not really scared; I sometimes have a dragon that protects me from them."

Seto continued to nod when appropriate, not sure how to take it. He glanced to Seto.

"Did you have strange dreams too, Uncle Seto?"

"No. I don't really dream."

The boy looked utterly shocked. "But why not? I always dream when I go to sleep."

Seto almost glared at him, but stopped himself. "I don't know. I just don't."

It seemed that he ignored him but Seto didn't really care. As long as the kid shut up.

"Oh, wasn't Uncle Jou supposed to be here? Daddy says he was…"

"Why?"

Michael got up and ran back to wherever he came from. Seto shrugged as he put out his cigarette and finished his breakfast.

**oooo**

After making his courtesy calls to his editors and his publicist, he started to write down some brainstorms but each and every one of them weren't good enough for him. He growled as he threw the piece of paper behind his head and into the wastebasket. He cursed and almost slammed the pencil down; his wrist ached with writer's cramp. He decided to take a break when he saw that it was almost noon. Mokuba had called earlier saying he and his wife were going to go by, pick up him and Michael to go out for lunch. When Seto asked about his other niece and nephew who weren't anywhere to be seen (in fact, he hadn't even seen a rooms for them yet), Mokuba seemed really hesitant.

"I'll talk to you over lunch with Serenity."

_Fine, whatever._

He took a quick shower. He stepped out and dried himself. He got ready as he heard the sounds of a welcoming family. After he combed his hair, he glanced at himself in the mirror.

_Looks decent enough, _he thought to himself as he sighed. He opened the door and made his way to where Mokuba and his wife were waiting for him. Michael wasn't anywhere near them, but Seto figured that he went to the car already. He told his brother that he was going to the car and he yelled back the affirmative. Seto made outside and found that the car was opened. He went inside and his suspicions were, as per usual, correct. The boy was in the car already strapped in. He watched Seto as though the brunet might surprise him.

_I have no time for childish games, _he wanted to say, but since it was his nephew and his brother allowed him in his home, he didn't say it.

Soon the two came back out, locked their home, closed the sliding door, and got in their respective seats. Once they were in, Seto put on his seatbelt as did Mokuba and Serenity.

**oooo**

It was awkward for Seto be in such a position.

"Hey Mokuba!"

"Yo!"

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba! Welcome back!"

"Annette, we've known each other too long to use formalities!"

"Oops! Sorry about that!"

"Not **too **close!"

"O-of course, Mrs. Kaiba!"

"Annette…"

"Hey little Michael, how are you, son?"

"Fine!"

Seto, being such a nonsocial creature, felt eyes on his person since he didn't say his own greetings.

The woman, known as Annette, blushed at the sight of Seto. She had short brown hair that was styled and she wore the restaurant's required uniform that obviously had to bring in some younger men inside.

"Uh…" he groaned out. When everyone realized (aside from the family he went in with of course) that he wasn't going to say anything, they turned their sights back at Mokuba.

"Y-your usual seat?" she asked shyly, obviously intimidated by Seto. Mokuba nodded. "P-please follow m-me…" she said sweetly as she guided the family towards the seat. The place reeked of coffee and smoke; it immediately hit Seto like a ton of bricks as soon as he walked in. It looked like a simple country diner which apparently the family were regulars of.

When they arrived at the set of seats and when the girl bowed and left, Seto blinked when he saw the man from that early there. He had blown out some of the steam off of his coffee. Once the group arrived, the blond glanced up and smiled a smile which he thought was stupid.

He turned to see them and smiled brighter as he got up from the seat. He wrapped his arms around the woman, rubbed Michael's hair, and placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Not once did he give Seto eye contact which, honestly, pissed him off even more.

"Oh, Jou, this is my brother Seto Kaiba," said Mokuba as he motioned towards him. The one dubbed Jou lost his smile and glared at the brunet in which he glared at him back.

"Yeah, we've met," he said as he took his seat. The two adults (and even Michael) was confused as they glanced at the two older brothers. But they didn't need to guess why they felt a lot of tension; they did, however, try to guess how much tension, but it's obviously bigger then they're probably thinking.

"Excuse me, you're the one who woke me up," argued Seto.

"You didn't have to insult me," the other responded. Serenity sat next to her indignant brother as Mokuba tried to calm his own brother down.

"Seto…" he whined, "Do you have to argue with everyone?" he asked, basically pleading. Michael sat next to his mother and played with the salt and pepper shakers. "Can't you let it go for one day? Or at least the time you're here?"

Seto crossed his arms. "Not with that mutt around."

The blond heard that and immediately stood up, but Serenity held him down and Mokuba even had to push him slightly. It caused just the right amount of noise for the other people in the diner to pay attention to them.

"Say it again to my face!" he yelled.

"Mutt!" Seto yelled. "You're a goddamn mutt!"

"Seto, not in front Michael!" Serenity exclaimed as she covered the confused boy's ears.

"Based on what? You don't even know me, you asshole!"

"From your smell! It's not hard to determine that's shit! Oh hell, why am I even explaining it to you? You should know from whose ass you sniffed that you're covered in shit!"

This time the patrons gasped at the audacity of the man's language and inability to soften his voice. The two had tried to get closer to each other to duke it up once again, but Mokuba pushed him back while a few waiters actually had to hold Seto and Jou back. Serenity still kept her hands over his ears while Michael was just as curious as a puppy.

"Seto!" Mokuba interrupted. "Stop! You're creating too much attention!"

"Listen to your brother, since you're glib!"

"What did you call me?" Seto growled, seemingly to ignore Mokuba.

"Yeah, I called you glib! See, I know some big words too, Mister Big-Shot Writer!"

"How'd the hell you know who I was? I didn't know dogs knew how to read!"

"Hey buddy! F—" Thankfully before he could finish the word, Seto somehow managed to get past everyone and punched Jou out. He fell on the table and Seto jumped on him and started to punch him out. Adrenaline rushing through their bodies, Jou managed to get a few swings in as well. There was a big mass of confusion as the two men fought. Everyone got up and tried to separate them but they were also throwing glass and plates. Serenity dodged a plate here and a glass there. Since she was worried for Michael she tossed themselves onto the seat, her body trying to protect her son.

Seto pinned Jou to the ground and he screamed in pain, the coffee landing on his wounds. Some of the hot liquid landed on him but he didn't let anyone know that it hurt him. In fact, he thought it made him more of a badass.

"Had enough?" he growled, getting somewhat excited over this. "Had enough, you goddamn mutt?"

Jou groaned in pain as Seto rose to declare himself the winner, but once he was up, Jou reached for a plate and smashed it over his head. He went out cold.

**oooo**

When Seto awoke he realized he was back in his room over in Mokuba's house.

_Thank God that was just a nightmare, _he said as he tried to lift himself up. When he realized he had a massive headache, he put himself down once.

"What the hell?" he said, cursing whatever God decided to smite him. He reached up to touch his head and felt some bandages around his head. "Oh God," he cursed aloud, "it's not."

Then he heard the door open. He saw a really pissed off Mokuba.

It was quiet for a bit and that's when Seto knew he was really pissed off.

"So you're awake," he said.

"Yeah."

It was silent once more as the two traded the Kaiba Glares© with each other at least until Seto spoke once more.

"What happened?"

"After you fell, the cops came in and almost arrested Jou."

Seto smirked triumphantly.

"They told me they also considered arresting you as well."

The smirk immediately fell off his face into complete and utter shock. It was quiet once more.

"Seto," he started, "I don't understand why you have to fight with everyone. Maybe in the city they allow that sort of thing, but over here, it gets around quick. It's not where you can beat someone in the alley or whatever. People talk."

"Why should I give a damn what they think? It's not like they mean anything to me."

He sighed. "But they mean something to me. I have to live with these people in order to have my hotel business. Serenity and I have agreed we weren't going to move anymore especially…" he paused. "The point is you can't fight anyone in public like that. I don't care if you don't like anyone – I don't think you ever really did. You can fight Jou, but just not in public like that again."

Seto sighed. "Fine, I suppose I could do that. That mutt isn't even worth the effort anyway."

Mokuba rolled his eyes like he did when he was a child.

"So what's the news anyway?" Seto asked, cutting to the chase.

"If you must know, Serenity's pregnant with twins. A girl and a boy."

**ooooooo**

**Ending Notes: **Here is the second chapter finally. I had a little too much fun writing the fight scene between Jou and Seto. XD;; I'm sorry if it's a little inarticulate, the fight scene, but… eh. I hope it's decent at least. xD; Please review! Those encourage me to work faster.


End file.
